The invention relates to a rotary switch.
When operating switches, it is sometimes comfortable for the user when related functions can be carried out by means of operating elements which are closely adjacent to each other. For example, an adjustment means for the illumination range, i.e. the angle of the headlights, is also to be provided in the immediate vicinity of a switch by which the various light functions of the vehicle are selected. In doing this, however, the available structural space must always be taken into account. This is extremely limited, particularly in vehicles for example on the instrument panel of a passenger car.